


巴黎圣母院

by shioham, wygzzgeds



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternative Universe - Notre Dame de Paris, Dubious Ethics, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shioham/pseuds/shioham, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wygzzgeds/pseuds/wygzzgeds
Summary: 人人都爱安东尼奥，有时他们也互相爱来爱去。——萧寒
Relationships: England/Spain (Hetalia), Female England/France (Hetalia), Female England/Spain (Hetalia), France/Spain (Hetalia), Netherlands/Spain (Hetalia), South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 8





	1. 一个人如何能一夜就坠入爱河

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文重贴。  
> 对不起我不是故意开三个坑都没填完的（

左髋骨上方，一法寸余长。苍白扭曲的增生组织掩盖了殷红的、被匕首割断的肌肉。

吻痕和疤痕相似。它们都原始和鲜明、都烙印在赤裸的肌肤上，都可以时刻提醒主人一种疼痛、甜蜜而危险的情感——对于弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦来说，一种爱情。疤痕在外形上丑陋骇人得多，然而带来的餍足和痛苦也更强烈。

许多情人曾亲吻弗朗西斯，或青涩或狂热，在他的手中、脖颈和胸膛上留下旖旎的吻痕。然而同时赐他爱和伤疤的只有唯一一人。因此，这道将伴他终身的伤痕对弗朗西斯来说，是极特别的。

也将伴他终身的，是安东尼奥·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多的名字。

亲爱的读者，如果数百年前，你也身处空气中弥漫着灰尘、火光和奇香的夜晚，你就能明白为何这个名字让弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦——巴黎的御前侍卫队长，我们的主角之一——无法忘怀。

弗朗西斯必须得和副主教亚瑟·柯克兰安排一次长谈。他需要确定数月以后，他与亚瑟的亲生妹妹，罗莎·柯克兰的婚礼如何置办。话题本身很美好，可谈话对象是沉闷古板的、头脑里只有decretum[1]的副主教！

哎，至少不要在石室里谈话，去永远不缺少乐事的巴黎街头吧，好歹能让气氛轻松些。于是，在弗朗西斯的请求之后，他和亚瑟走在了磨坊桥上。这是一对截然相反的组合，一个光鲜，一个阴沉。桥对岸的篝火将侍卫队长的披风和拳曲的金发映照得熠熠生辉，而副主教则被黑袍严实地藏在阴影中。他们像是黄金和磐石走在一起。

“不要以为我不清楚你的品行，波诺弗瓦。”亚瑟继续说着：“我暂时应允我的妹妹冠上你的姓氏，不代表我会默许你四处寻欢作乐……”

而后他注意到弗朗西斯根本没听。侍卫队长停下了脚步，站在一片围成圆圈的人群外围。讽刺地，与亚瑟刚刚的警告完全相悖，弗朗西斯的眼里闪动着惊奇、着迷和兴奋的光。

这是一个猎艳者的眼神。

“老天……”弗朗西斯毫无悔过之情地丢下副主教，挤进市民中：“我们得靠近些看看，柯克兰先生。”他绝不能错过这番美景。

他和里三层外三层的巴黎市民在看着的是一名男性舞者。这个男人一幅异乡人的长相，有着深褐色的鬈发、蜜色的皮肤以及结实的身躯。金属亮片、鲜红的羽毛和丝绦缠在他的深色头发里面，像火星溅入黑夜。他身上挂着一件宽松的、甚至有些破损的罩袍，随着他绕圈、踢腿的脚步飘动着。这种长相、气质和打扮皆不是塞纳河缠绵缱倦的春光能哺育的，只有安达卢西亚的烈风才能雕刻出这种形象。

但当他舞蹈的时候，他又比纯粹的烈风甘甜得多。那小腿修长、光滑和灵活，其上鼓胀的肌肉恰到好处，像一颗果实甫至成熟的顶峰，极度饱满、极度甘甜。不客气地说，诱人的小腿。比任何一个站街的妓女都更诱人，毫不遮掩。这种诱人因出现在一个街头浪子、一个异教徒、乃至一个男人身上如此伤风败俗。但凡有一点良心，见者皆应感到罪恶。然而——这奇妙的然而——弗朗西斯咽了咽口水——这魅力因出现在一个街头浪子、一个异教徒、乃至一个男人身上而更叫人着迷。

“安东尼奥！”弗朗西斯听见鼓掌喝彩的人群叫他。安东尼奥，安东尼奥，安东尼奥。弗朗西斯在心里重复。他望向安东尼奥的目光变得欣赏和贪婪了。他自己就生得一幅英俊多情的脸庞，也从不吝啬钱财来装点自己，遇上过不少爱慕者，因而眼光也格外地高。但这个安东尼奥，这个异乡男人……好一个漂亮的、轻佻的男人——

安东尼奥的视线似乎撞上了他的。出乎弗朗西斯的意料，他的姿态是轻佻的，然而那幅神情却显出严肃和高傲。弗朗西斯没来得及反应，他的思绪已经被这团陡然舒展开的火焰淹没了。

舞者以一种几乎是超越弗朗西斯想象的速度和力量猛地拧转腰腹，赤裸的脚踏在地上，满身的装饰品掠过数道金黄的残影。他的身体后仰，动作突然变得张扬和凶猛起来。这舞者的手臂骄傲地划过头顶，手指捏拢旋转，随着他扭动的头颅上下翩翻，像一只调情的雄禽抖动翎羽，另一只手则虚按于腰——那抽紧、裸露、坚韧、矫健如猎豹的腰肢。这躯体的搏动是那样的夺目，以至于不是火焰照亮了他，而是火光被他吸引过来，通红地绽开在他起伏的肌肉的轮廓上，像古罗马战士皮肤上的油膏那样闪烁、跳动和高歌和狂欢。他的手臂和腰身上挂着黄金流苏，和他从前额落下勾在鼻翼上的头饰相互辉映，和他全身廉价的、破旧的、然而比国王的宝藏更璀璨发光的波西米亚式装潢辉映。他整个人就是一团热情、放荡、烧尽一切的火。他挺起胸腹，扬起下颌，目光如炬，赤裸的双足踩踏地面，这黄金就像烧化了一样，从舞者的手指间滴落，闪耀着高温的焰心才有的白光。

“这是巫术！”弗朗西斯听见柯克兰低低的、发抖的咒骂，然而他却看到了赫利俄斯降临人间。他聚精会神，竭力地维持着他作为来自上流社会的观众的矜持——一种在这激情和力量面前一败涂地的矜持——同时无法自制地，如饥似渴地用眼神亲吻着舞者。

弗朗西斯这才发现他先前的印象大错特错：没有什么能比单单用“魅惑”形容安东尼奥更为肤浅（安东尼奥，安东尼奥——！）。他如此神秘、危险和有力。作为一个异族的街头舞者，下流得几乎野蛮，同时如此地纯粹，因而惊人地高尚。

除了高尚还有什么能形容他的神情？利箭般的眼神固定在一处，像挑衅又像邀请，像嘲弄又像祭祀。他的每一根头发、每一簇流苏、每一抹光影都在狂欢；但那幅神情只有岿然不动的灵魂才可能拥有，像神灵一般立在风眼之中，凛然不可侵犯。

“真是奇迹。”弗朗西斯喃喃自语。

他说的是这舞者，但我们知道有另一个奇迹正在发生：在舞者如擂鼓般踩踏地面的响声中，弗朗西斯还能听见自己的心跳。

一个人如何能一夜就坠入爱河？

在一个定格之后，舞者终于放缓了动作。当他的手臂再一次抹过脸前时，弗朗西斯终于看清了，这舞者的眼神牢牢锁在自己身上。这时，这舞者仿佛破戒一般地，表情有了一丝变化——他露齿而笑。上帝，这只是一个笑而已！侍卫长对自己说，然而他还是浑身一个颤栗，像被毒蛇舔过了脚背——但这是一条带来甘美禁果的诱人的毒蛇！

毒舌也好，火焰也罢。这不是人类。这是一匹狄俄索尼斯的黑豹撕咬着黑夜，一把伏尔甘的淬火的刀割开巴黎庸俗的空气，是一团太阳的火焰凶猛地吻着弗朗西斯的心脏。汗水在安东尼奥整个身体上都涂上一层光晕，人造和机械的事物一旦碰到了他，就会被融化，重新赋予滚烫的生命力。

安东尼奥猛地一甩手，街道、火光和人群就在他的手掌下旋转起来，以至于弗朗西斯头晕目眩，甚至以为舞者火红的披肩向他迫近。不，这不是幻觉。

弗朗西斯抬手接住了安东尼奥抛来的披肩。曾经触碰过这舞者身体的披肩，这火焰的温暖的、有形的一部分……他感到自己在发抖，一半是惊骇，一半是兴奋。在这吉普赛的癫狂舞蹈中，他看见安东尼奥冲他笑着。在他看来，那高傲的笑竟有一丝和他一样的、属于猎艳者的贪婪。

他知道他们间将有故事要展开。

弗朗西斯虔诚地低下头，在安东尼奥的视线下，深深地嗅闻了他的披肩。

一支舞毕，安东尼奥也没有要回那块披肩。这神秘的舞者高声笑着接受了弗朗西斯的埃居和赞美，却对他一连串的追问和邀请不发一言，眨眼就从人群中不见，消失幽暗的小巷中。

弗朗西斯暗暗下定了决心，不能让人发现声名显赫的卫队长觊觎着这舞者。自然，在和罗莎·柯克兰订婚以前，他有些饮酒滥赌和寻花问柳的喜好，但那毕竟无伤大雅，哪个风流公子没有过一段韵事呢？可和他，一个放浪形骸的吉普赛舞男比起来……

但他绝不会放过他的猎物。

他顾不上自己的未婚妻，也顾不上未婚妻的兄长了。他似乎感到亚瑟·柯克兰恼怒的眼神有如芒刺在背，但潮水一样的悸动冲击着他，叫他实在不想在乎了。就让谈性色变的老和尚去咒骂这“巫术”吧！他决心悄然追上这火精灵，待一夜寻欢作乐之后，再回来告诉副主教，他是被人群冲散了。完美的计划。

弗朗西斯就这样拔腿跟上了舞者。

他维持在安东尼奥半个窄巷的距离以后。那舞者的强健再一次叫他惊讶了。弗朗西斯在这时多么感激起身为骑士必须的锻炼，让他不会跟丢！巴黎诡谲的雕塑、摇曳的灯火和异乡人明明暗暗的身影都好像在催促着他，“快一些，再快一些”，但弗朗西斯不愿意离得太近，惊跑了他的猎物。

这并不是一场复杂冗长的盯梢。实际上，当他拐过一个巷口，安东尼奥正倚在墙边，得意地打量着他：“您居然追了这么久。看起来咱们不是恰好顺路了，大人。”

啊，他的猎物坦率地束手就擒了。

此时，弗朗西斯才有机会从这舞者先前的力量和光辉中解脱出来，审视他的长相。果然是安达卢西亚人。眼睫浓密，嘴唇饱满，脸庞的轮廓呈曲线，一眼看上去，就叫人想到毒辣的太阳、流淌的鲜血、红绸与宝石。但那双橄榄绿的眼睛又叫人猜不透他的血统，莫非他是野兽、精灵和人类的混血？他如此奇妙……如果神明此刻低声说是，弗朗西斯也绝不会奇怪。

“哈，您真的很享受盯着我看！”在弗朗西斯思索的当儿，安东尼奥大笑起来。他向弗朗西斯走近了几步。由于这缩进的距离，弗朗西斯注意到他不自然的步伐。

弗朗西斯低下头去，只见鲜血从安东尼奥踩过的肮脏的地面溢出来。他的舞蹈织成的烈焰在此时有了形体，红色的丝绸一般，藏在巴黎夜晚的阴影里，舔舐着他的脚趾。他先前那卖力地踩踏着地面的赤脚上有一道豁口。火光背后的阴影，阿克琉斯之踵。

“您就是这么跳舞的。”侍卫长哑然。

“对。对我这种人来说家常便饭。”安东尼奥满不在乎地抖了抖腿，然而好像又想到了什么，那双绿色的眼瞳里突然闪过一丝戏谑：“……再说了，您，这位漂亮的老爷，看我的眼神好像我全身赤裸一样。我怎么舍得停下呢？”

“……原来您是为我起舞的。”弗朗西斯微笑起来。他确定了自己关于安东尼奥的意图的揣测。是的……真是奇妙，一个人如何能一夜就坠入爱河？

“这么讲，我应该给您一些报偿。”弗朗西斯说着，做了一件他从未想到，但此刻没有丝毫犹豫的事。

他蹲下去，捧住舞者的脚（他竟碰到了这团火焰的形体），吻了他的伤口。他伸出舌尖，细细地舔舐……然后吸吮，轻轻啃咬。在尝到咸腥的同时，他内心被可耻的兴奋感填满了，好像一个嫖客相中了今夜的女郎，好像一个艺术家见到了缪斯，又好像一个信徒吻到了神祗的脚尖。

这名舞者不是一个幽灵。他是一个人类、会言语、会调情，会流血——一名可以被他据为己有的人类。

弗朗西斯自以为坠入爱河了。

——

注：

[1] decretum：拉丁文，教令。


	2. 罗维诺满载而归，弗朗西斯宫殿遇险

罗维诺挺讨厌巴黎。

他是大路的孩子，不知道自己生在哪里。他最早的记忆里只有一个早秋的日子，山间刮着大风，他坐在驿站的台阶上，风里都是鞭子声和马骚味。有人在大声呼喝什么，尘土在空中一阵阵的飞。他打了个喷嚏，有一双光脚丫走到他前面，问他：你是谁呀？他说，我不知道。那人又问：你父母在哪儿，为什么一个人在这？罗维诺还是说：我不知道。那人朝他伸出一只手：你要不要跟我们走？

罗维诺不记得自己答没答应了。他印象里的下一个画面就是他被裹在一张花毯子里，手里拿着一碗羊奶，随着大篷车晃来晃去。他旁边坐着刚刚那个问他话的人，是个男孩，正唱着歌，词儿他一个字也听不懂，歌声和大篷车一起颠簸着。那个男孩就是安东尼奥。

等到罗维诺再长大一点，六七岁，开始记事儿的时候，他得知安东尼奥他们是从安达鲁西亚来的吉普赛人。安达鲁西亚究竟在哪，他不知道，安东尼奥自己也说不清楚。安东尼奥有个哥哥，和他长得像一个模子里刻出来的，他比安东尼奥还要大几岁，因此更记事。他说安达鲁西亚天空又高又蓝，山间还有溪水潺潺，春天一到，山谷里繁花盛开，香味阵阵。但除此之外，他也说不出更多的了。

他们一路向南，在数不清的地方停留过，有的地方几个月，有的地方几年。罗维诺十三四岁的时候，他们就到了巴黎。实际上，罗维诺不知道自己究竟多大。就像安东尼奥也不知道自己确切多大，他认为自己十七八岁了，又非得认为罗维诺比他小四岁，所以大家就都当罗维诺十三四岁了。总之，他们这一年来了巴黎，已经呆了快一个月了。他们以往在每个城市呆着，干的事情都差不多，皆是些坑蒙拐骗的生意。安东尼奥的哥哥佩德罗，虽然比他们大不了几岁（他倒是很确定自己今年有二十岁了），性情寡言，但是个打架的好手。他有两把从摩尔人那里抢来的弯刀，耍起来又快又狠。安东尼奥好用蛮力，拳头和他哥哥配合得也挺好。不管去什么地方，这两个年轻男孩都没让大篷车里的人饿过肚子。

可是到了巴黎，安东尼奥就不打架了。他过了十七岁，突然变了样子。过了少男少女因为奇怪的青春发育而不协调和难看的阶段，他一下子变得漂亮起来。他男孩瘦弱的手臂变成了结实的男人，但肢体同时还保留着少年的灵巧。他的鼻梁和额头变得俊美高挺，下颌线和双唇却还带着青春的青涩。罗维诺不知怎么的，他讨厌他这样的变化。尤其是当大篷车里的一位老嬷嬷突然教了安东尼奥跳舞——真难以置信，他一身粗野蛮劲，却天生是个跳舞的天才！他光着脚，拿着响板或者手鼓跳起来的时候，罗维诺觉得嗓子里痒痒的像有蚂蚁在爬。他可讨厌死这种感觉了。

更糟糕的是，安东尼奥曾经对一切都有点天真和傻乎乎的劲头，但自从他意识到了自己的漂亮（他怎么可能意识不到呢？），那副傻劲儿就全变成了精明。他很快学会了怎么运用这种漂亮。他在巴黎的广场街头跳舞，他听到欢呼声，听到铜板掷地，他立刻变成一只花孔雀。他情窦未开时曾经嘲笑有了心仪姑娘的佩德罗，但这还没过多久，他自己就变成了个中好手。男人女人，他来者不拒，越是寻欢作乐、他越意识到自己的魅力，这魅力也就运用得越得心应手了。罗维诺看他这幅样子，气得要命，讨厌得要命。他不知道自己该去怪谁，于是干脆怪巴黎。

这天晚上，安东尼奥又在圣母院的广场上跳舞了。他光着一双脚板，踩在石砖冰凉的月色上啪啪作响。他手里拿着一只小牛皮鼓，鼓一边的把手环上系着一张红布——那张红布是张披肩，破破烂烂，不仅掉了色、还有不知道哪里沾上的墨迹。这披肩是佩德罗从地下宫殿拿来的（地下宫殿是佩德罗最近给他们找的落脚处，之后有机会再详说）。然而，虽然它这样凄惨破旧，一旦到了月光下，被安东尼奥挥舞起来、随着他的舞步旋转时，一切就全变了样子。这块红布像被魔法点燃了，端着月光像火舌乘着水银流动，安东尼奥竟像真的在火焰中翩翩起舞一般。

罗维诺挤在围观的人群中，他个子小、动作灵活，已经偷了好几个钱袋。他一边到处摸来摸去，一边找时间大喊：好啊！妙啊！然后从偷来的钱袋里捡几个铜板，扔到安东尼奥脚边的地板上。四周的人们听了这喊声，见了铜板，便也纷纷投掷起钱财来。安东尼奥把鼓翻了个面，低下身子，开始把钱币装进鼓面后的凹槽里。罗维诺瞅了一眼，发现那鼓上系着的破披肩不见了，他耸耸肩膀，安东尼奥丢三落四，就这点最讨厌。正在这时，人群中突然传来一声尖利的喊声，把他吓了一跳：

“这是巫术！”一个恶毒、发抖的男声叫骂道。

罗维诺朝声音的方向看去，见到一个穿着黑色罩袍的男人站在那里。和他卫道士般的语气不同，他看起来相当年轻，甚至出人意料地相当英俊。他面色苍白，单薄锋利的眉骨下是一双眼窝深深、因为恨意发着光芒的绿眼睛。一个银制的十字架吊在他的胸前——可见这是教堂的人。罗维诺立刻判断他相当有钱，他不动声色地朝他挤了过去，手掌插进他的外袍：果不其然！一个丝绒质地、还摸得到暗秀花纹的钱袋，沉甸甸的。吉普赛男孩使巧劲一拽，那昂贵的钱袋就落在了他的手里。他悄悄转身，正要离去，却看到这教士身边还站了另一个人。

这一瞧不要紧，罗维诺立刻皱起眉头。这位梳着耀眼的金色卷发、肩上还挂着华丽的披风的年轻男人手里攥着的，正是安东尼奥的那条披肩。红披肩离开了舞者，不再燃烧，立刻又变回了破布条。可在这位有着一双多情眼睛、一副含笑双唇的男人手上，它仿佛还残留着一丝魔力，以至于他还是把它贴近了自己的面庞、陶醉地嗅闻了一下。这模样真叫罗维诺起鸡皮疙瘩！

罗维诺把那个漂亮的钱袋藏进自己怀里，后退了几步，不动声色地站在人群之外、悄悄地看着那两个男人。安东尼奥捡完了钱，准备离开了。围观的人们也三三两两地散去。罗维诺亲眼见着那个披着披风、配着剑的金发男人攥着那条红披肩，毫不犹豫地跟着安东尼奥走了。而另一个把自己包在黑色兜帽下的阴沉男人，站在原地看着他们，嘴里不停重复着些什么，不知是不是阴毒的骂人话。等到人群都散去了，一个高大的身影不知从哪儿走了出来，靠近了那个教堂的兜帽男人。这人非常魁梧，身材匀称，一举一动都能看出是个极好的武斗者。他走在路上，悄声无息，却在月光下侧着脸，似乎想隐藏自己的容貌。他靠近那个教士，他们简短地谈了几句，教士伸手摸向自己的钱袋——他立刻咒骂了一声。他一边在自己身上摸索着，一边四处找了起来。罗维诺知道他这大概是要为了什么给高个男人付钱，却找不到钱袋，这下该找小偷了。他于是又后退了几步，不打算在这儿久留，一路朝着地下宫殿的方向跑回去了。

罗维诺穿着一双底儿掉了一半的鞋，沿着街道跑了十多分钟，来到了地下宫殿的入口。这地方叫宫殿，还有人叫它奇迹宫殿，实际上不过苦中作乐，就是个依着巴黎的地下水建起的乞丐窝。本地的乞丐、流民、外来异乡人，全都聚居在这里，饮食起居，卧榻食肆，应有尽有，已经是个和地上的巴黎相对的微缩社会、大有乾坤。这儿也有乞丐自己的制度：所有上面来的东西，不管是偷来的、抢来的、劳动得来的，所有人共享。三个男人：一个吉普赛年轻人、一个本地老乞丐、一个当过奴隶的侏儒一起话事，他们自己有一套规矩、自己有一套法律，地上的法院管不了这群流浪人，教堂也管不了。佩德罗来到巴黎的第一天，被那个吉普赛年轻人带着一群弟兄打劫，想要给他一个下马威，佩德罗一声不吭，拿那把弯刀削掉了他两根手指。如此一来，这本地的乞丐帮不敢再找他们的麻烦，佩德罗带着一车异乡人，大摇大摆地住进了奇迹宫殿。

罗维诺钻进入口，像一只耗子，左扑右跳，不到一分钟就下了底。他踩在一层浅浅的地下水里，朝人们的聚集区走去。快靠近光亮的时候，他听到一阵不寻常的喧闹声顺水传来。罗维诺加快脚步，跑进了地势稍高的干燥地区——这就是他们平日里的生活区。之间一群青壮年男人围成一圈，正在吵吵嚷嚷。一些年轻女人站在旁边，有些在叫骂，有些则交头接耳、嘻嘻哈哈，不知是在看什么惹恼。人群中心的高台上站着三个男人，一个是佩德罗，一个是那个被他砍了手指的吉普赛人。两个人一起压着另一个男人，把他的双手反剪到身后、正在用粗麻绳打结。佩德罗的弯刀正架在那男人的颈子旁边。

罗维诺挤进人群一看，这下可好，这不正是不多久之前尾随安东尼奥而去的那个金发男人！他站在广场上时尚且衣着整洁、风度翩翩，此时此刻却只剩下一件里衣，连裤子也给人扒了去。那件华丽的披风此刻拿在一旁的两个女人手里，她们一边叽叽喳喳地摸着闪闪发光的料子，一边因为上面的金扣子该给谁拿去而吵个不停。他腰上那柄金光闪闪的佩剑此时被佩德罗用另一只手拿着。安东尼奥呢？安东尼奥就盘着腿坐在高台另一边，光着脚板，脚底上不知什么时候破了一道大口子，血迹已经干涸，他浑然不觉，只是咧嘴笑着，眼睛盯着扭在一起的三人，一副兴高采烈看热闹的神情。

“你是什么人？”扭着金发男人手臂的那个缺指头的男人问道。

金发男人讪笑了一下，看起来对自己这幅狼狈相既尴尬又摸不着头脑。“我不是敌人。”他轻声说，略带埋怨地朝安东尼奥的方向看了一眼，“我本无意惊扰，是不小心闯进来的。先生们，异乡老爷们，你们可以把我身上的钱都拿走，放我回地上去，我绝对缄口不言。”

“你是侍卫队的人。”佩德罗的声音插了进来。他打量着手里那把佩剑，皱着眉头把弯刀又朝金发男人脖子上靠了靠，“恐怕级别还不低。”

罗维诺眼看着冷汗都要从那男人的额头上滑下来了。

“不，我不过是个小兵。”他连忙说，“我确实在侍卫队供职，但不过做些巡逻这样的小事，我从未……”

“他刚刚说他是队长哩。”安东尼奥突然说道，发出一声愉快地大笑，绿眼睛瞪圆了瞧着那被人制服的男人。

“你……！”那男人瞪大了眼睛，随即又叹了口气，脸上一时间百感交集，又有好笑、又有无奈。“唉！你。”

“你果真是侍卫队队长？”佩德罗问道。

金发男人沉默了一会儿。明明是佩德罗在问他话，他却只盯着安东尼奥看。那张狼狈但还是挺英俊的脸上风云变幻，悔意、气恼、无奈交织在一起，最后变成一声认命的长叹。

“好吧——我是！”他摇了摇头说，“我弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦有朝一日竟然真栽在美人脚下，可不是在香软床榻上，是在这阴沟下水道中，实在不够风流。只希望那位阴险的小教士，靠嘲讽取乐的小人亚瑟·柯克兰永远别知道这件事，否则他要笑到寿终正寝的那一天了。”他顿了顿，直起身来，讨好地转过头看向佩德罗。“这位勇士又是高姓大名？冲撞了你们是我不敬，但我恳请你们网开一面，放我回去，我朝我的佩剑发誓，侍卫队以后不会找你们的麻烦。”

佩德罗沉默不语，只是冷着脸把他往后一推。那个缺手指的男人从上边儿拉过一根绳套，完全是绞索的形状，一扬手就套上了侍卫队长的脖子。

金发男人的脸立刻白了。（真是个草包！罗维诺想。）“你们这是什么意思？”

“我以奇迹宫殿的名义判处你绞刑。”缺手指的男人得意洋洋地说，“罪名是擅闯地下宫——以及在欺压我们流民的侍卫队里供职。你还有什么要说的么？”

侍卫队长看起来没想到自己真的有可能命丧于此，这下脚都软了。“等等，你们一定搞错了什么。”他急道，“圣母玛利亚呀！别杀了我。既然你们非说我有罪，告诉我怎么赎罪吧。”

“在这儿喊圣母玛利亚，她可救不了你！”缺指头男人说，“赎罪法子有，除非现在有一位我们的姐妹愿意让你和她做夫妻，把你变成我们的人，那你就不是‘擅闯’了。”他说完便大笑起来，“可惜，没有人会想要你！”

金发男人如获大赦，他立刻抬起脸来，充满希冀地望着高台下的人们。“姑娘们！美人儿们。哪一位夫人愿意带我走？”他明显对自己的容貌信心十足，也大概从没尝过被女人拒绝的滋味。“行行好，地下河畔的异域花儿们，我绝对愿意让你们中的一位做我的女主人。”

“真不要脸！”一个站在高台下的女孩大笑起来，“瞧瞧这位官老爷，为了活命可什么都不顾啦！若不是在这样的场景下，你骑在亮闪闪的高头大马上时可愿意看我们一眼么？”

“您这是误会我了！”弗朗西斯立刻说，“如果我在路上真见过您这样的美人儿，我一定停下马了。”

“瞧瞧他的甜言蜜语多讨人喜欢。”另一个姑娘笑道，“哎呀，官老爷，我很想要你！可我不信您真愿意让这儿的姑娘做您的女主人。茨冈女人有心气儿，不要上面的人施舍什么。不如看您被绞死，还能换一时开心！”

其他女人们纷纷附和，人群嘻嘻哈哈，竟然果真没有一个人愿意出来要他。侍卫队长的脸越来越白，佩德罗把他脖子上的绳索套紧时，他竟然真的发起抖来。人群欢呼起来，齐声喊道：绞死他！绞死他！罗维诺瞧他这幅样子，又觉得可怜，又觉得好笑。真是个华而不实的胆小鬼！他想。想起他先前怎么闻那条安东尼奥的披肩，不知为什么又觉得有些解气。

“……真是栽了！”金发男人喃喃道，看上去完全绝望，干脆闭上了眼睛。

“那我宣布绞刑开——”缺指头男人喜气洋洋地喊道，抬脚便要踢开侍卫队长脚下的踏板。

“等等！”一声喊叫从高台另一角传来。

罗维诺看了过去，竟然是安东尼奥，不知道什么时候站了起来。缺指头男人、佩德罗、台下的人们，也都转过头看着他。被吊着的弗朗西斯悄悄睁开一只眼睛，也看了过去。

“我要他。”安东尼奥笑嘻嘻地说。

很久以后，要是罗维诺再想起那个晚上，他会说：要是他们把那侍卫队长绞死就好了！可是站在那档口，他十几岁孩子的心灵只是感觉恼火，却难以说清那恼火是什么。他记得那天晚上安东尼奥得意的神气，双眼亮闪闪的。佩德罗脸黑得像铁板，看起来不知道是想先把弗朗西斯一脚踹下去、还是先把他弟弟一脚踹下去。缺指头的吉普赛人只顾着笑，说安东尼奥，你算是我们的姐妹么？台下的女人们嘻嘻哈哈，一个说，我这才想起来，这漂亮老爷就是和我们的安东尼奥亲热时被一棒子敲晕的！亲热？罗维诺皱着眉头扯他旁边的帕莎老妈妈肥硕的胳膊，他们在当时在干什么？帕莎老妈妈笑得不怀好意，她说罗维诺，你还什么都不懂哩。罗维诺气急败坏，他说我什么都知道，我懂什么是亲热，不就是我上次看到巴勃罗站在你身后，用大肚皮磨你的大屁股！女人们笑成一团，说罗维诺，好啊，你已经是个小男子汉。

“要论亲近，兄弟和姐妹差不了许多！”安东尼奥笑嘻嘻地嚷道，“我就认了这个男人。我不要和他做夫妻，同他做情人就可以。你瞧着吧，我刚刚不就让他吃了苦头吗？他落到我手里，有他好受的！”

缺指头男人略一思忖，似乎觉得他说的没错。下一秒钟，他手起刀落，挂在侍卫队长脖子上的绳子，立刻断成两截。不知谁把队长的裤子又抛还给了他，金发男人死里逃生，惊魂甫定，一脸不明就里的样子。他一边手忙脚乱地穿上裤子，一边还腾出一只手把散了的金发扎好，这才朝安东尼奥走去。

“怎么回事，火精灵，刚刚这一番折腾，只是为了吓我一跳么？”他略带埋怨地说。但即使苦着一张脸，罗维诺发现他还是设法歪了歪头、让一缕金发掉下耳朵，正垂在他和安东尼奥之间，颇为风流地晃了晃。“我早该猜到你不舍得让我被扭断脖子。”

安东尼奥咧嘴一笑。

“谁知道呢，先生？也许是我改主意了。”他兴高采烈地说，“我本来想看您一命呜呼，下一秒却觉得您怕得不行的样子太可爱了。”

还没等弗朗西斯反应过来他这句既前后矛盾又毫无逻辑的话，周围的人就已经欢呼起来了。从丧礼到婚礼，根本用不了一秒钟的时间反应！两个青年人抓住侍卫队长的两腿，直接把他举了起来、抛下高台（金发男人看起来好不容易才憋住了一声尖叫）。没等他站稳，两个妙龄女子又拉住他左右两只胳膊，拉着他转着圈跳起舞来。弗朗西斯双目圆睁、莫名其妙，又被吓得够呛，下意识地要抬起双手护自己的脑袋。安东尼奥瞧他这副样子，笑得直接躺倒在了高台上。等他笑够了，他像只山猫一样倏地跳下了高台，大发慈悲、拉住弗朗西斯的双手，跳着舞把他拽出了人群，带着他溜进奇迹宫殿深处的一丛帐幔里去了。

罗维诺本想跟上去看看，帕莎老妈妈却笑得震耳欲聋，抄起他的两只手臂、就把他抱走了。等到深更半夜，所有人都睡去了，他才找到机会偷偷溜到那丛层层叠叠的垂幔外面。从两扇破了的帐篷帘子的缝隙间，他看到一条结实的深色手臂露在一条暗红色的毯子外、几缕金发垂在一个圆形的布枕头上。

“……你的这个中间名，它是什么意思？”他听到一个男人问，这声音是安东尼奥，听起来饕足、慵懒、还有点哑。

“福波斯。”另一个男人的声音带着点笑意回答道，“这是太阳的意思。”


	3. 圣保罗的教诲收效甚微

弗朗西斯十六岁那年拥有了第一匹马。或者，那匹马拥有了他。

那是一匹通体墨黑的弗里斯烈马。它并非纯种，然而杂交的优势反而让它肌肉更为强健、四肢更为挺拔。当它跑起来时，热烈的汗珠浸湿它油亮的毛皮，吸收所有日光又耀眼得难以置信，犹如一团恶魔的烈焰。

这匹野兽有和他恐怖的美相称的烈性。头三个月，弗朗西斯没一次能成功骑在他脊背上超过二十分钟。这头畜生必定嘶鸣着踢蹬前腿，颠簸跳跃，纵弗朗西斯如何拉扯绳辔也无济于事，直到他为了保命滚下马背来才善罢甘休。这马不是一只动物，而是一场漆黑的风暴，四蹄铲起飞沙，口中啸吼雷电。它轻易地从弗朗西斯的手里滑走，又强有力地把他一头顶翻。弗朗西斯先是诱骗，再是怒骂，甚至亲吻这畜牲翕张的鼻头——他对待畜牲和人都是这套——烈马依旧热气勃发，咴咴长啸，不肯让他捷足的四蹄为弗朗西斯所用。

——未来的卫队长！被一只马踢翻在地上！他的酒友哄笑作一团。弗朗西斯的男子气概受到了莫大的侮辱。他恼得脖子和脸颊通红，正要甩手走开，弗里斯马一口叼住了他的发梢。他痛得一叫。酒友的笑声更是肆无忌惮。弗朗西斯窘得脸颊和脖子通红。他咬咬牙，只得抱住马颈，对那畜牲轻声道：“求你了。”

骏马一甩尾巴，屈尊低下了头颅。

从此它就是弗朗西斯的驭马了。

看上去，是弗朗西斯驾着它耀武扬威。只有弗朗西斯知道，这匹通人性的畜牲是载着他的所有物游街。当它对骑士的哀求失去兴趣，便会纵身跃起，摔下主人，奔向日落所指的无尽西方。

巴黎副主教亚瑟·柯克兰是蒂尔夏普采邑的领主，年入近四十个利弗尔，却过着罗斯公国东正教苦修僧的生活。

他不懂享乐吗？正相反，他精于此道。正如他的薄唇里能吐出“cathexis”的希腊语词源和加尔文教义问答的精髓，亚瑟有双锐利的绿眼，能分辨某只丝绒锦团来自乌得勒支还是威尼斯；还有只瘦削的鼻子，能从女人身上腥甜的气味闻出她是受过良好教育的大家闺秀，还是有个暴发户的爹。他厌恶享乐吗？这话也是错的。他不是一块油盐不进的花岗岩。亚瑟知道热苹果酒和烤羊肠的甘美，也承认金银财宝的耀眼。他不对官能的愉悦——人类历史上无数罪行的操手——免疫。

那么，副主教为何只穿漆黑的长袍，只住石砌的陋室呢？

由于教条吧！宫殿区菜市场的梅蕾斯老婆子会说。这话不完全真，也不完全假。亚瑟斯多葛式的作风的确和他的神职身份分不开。但他太清俭了。完全超越了教规标准。且作比较，看看他的教友，圣马丁修道院的主持。亚瑟吃白菜炖汤时，他吃野兔肉佐蓝莓。这导致一个有趣的数学关系：圣马丁主持的年收入是副主教的五分之三，腰围则是副主教的三分之五。

由于超人的意志呢？王上的枢密官罗贝尔·米斯特里科尔仔细考虑着。如果亚瑟真有这种斯巴达人也甘拜下风的意志，枢密官就必须好好思考一番，怎么叫他为法兰西所用。这个念头在一杯酒之后就被枢密官抛到脑后了，就像许多真正有益的政治见识一样。然而，也没什么好遗憾的。支持亚瑟的既不是教条，也不是意志，而是一样东西：傲慢。

傲慢，是这颗道德极其中庸的灵魂中最夺目的品质。柯克兰副主教不仅为家藏万贯、身居高位和满腹经纶而傲慢，更为他独特的阶级道德而傲慢。在他看来，一个人占有的各种财富应当被仔细区分。下到美食美酒和美色，上到权力黄金和荣誉，这些东西虽然被世俗崇拜，但都是低级的、转瞬即逝的财富。如果不当利用，就会是邪恶的。亚瑟压抑他享乐的欲望，就是为了证明一点：这些财富他唾手可得，但他不稀罕。他有钱，但他不花钱。他有权力，但他不使用权力。没有谁能比他更好地管理自己的欲望。亚瑟为此自傲，这种自傲激励他进一步自我压抑。这两种相互作用的力量就像两只黑漆漆的乌鸦翅膀，扑扇着，使他飘上云端。更妙的是，副主教决定掩饰这种自傲。人们不理解他为何甘于俭朴。他感到无上的幸福，因为这说明只有他参透了快乐的真理。伊壁鸠鲁或圣奥古斯丁也不可能比他做得更好了。

什么是亚瑟·柯克兰的Summum bonum[1]呢？这就是使命。他的使命是什么呢？副主教将借《箴言大全》和《论冥想》为你仔仔细细地说明，这可以在索邦讲一节好课。但没人要听。所以我们不在此誊录。诸位睿智的读者只需要知道，他也说不清。把困难的事讲明白是人类最高的智慧，只有笨人才需要华丽的辞藻和古时的典故来掩饰他们的言之无物。副主教属于后一种。他的脑袋知识很多，智慧不比一个大字不识的吉普赛人的多。亚瑟感知到，既然他身居神职才有了如今的知识，那么这使命必定和侍奉上帝有关。又有什么是上帝的仆人中只有他能奉献的呢？亚瑟不知道——当然，他相信他知道。但显然，他有什么独到之处，否则他就失去了骄傲的资本。

讲到这里，各位充分了解亚瑟·柯克兰了。他是冰封的第聂伯河：表面是乏味的暗绿色冰层，底下却是相互冲突的复杂水流。

从青少年时期起，亚瑟就恪守信条，生活俭朴，言辞尖刻，感官敏锐却举重若轻，好让别人拿崇敬的目光瞅他。他用同样的办法抚养他的妹妹。

罗莎·柯克兰如愿长成了一个端庄、严肃的姑娘。她和她的哥哥是一个模子刻出来的：同样骄傲，同样压抑而敏感。这代价是她不美。

她很漂亮，但是不美。她长得有些纤细，线条也嫌尖，但这形成了她面貌上一种独特的矜持风格，所以这无大碍。她穿的衣服总是得体、精致的，该裹住的白皙皮肤都安生地待在大马士革呢底下。问题只在一处：她没有欲望。欲望就像花朵的水分，让花朵娇艳也让它凋谢，娇艳和凋谢中间则是最美不胜收的时分。没了水的花朵只是假花。它的薄花瓣好看地拳曲着，却没有真花在阳光下千变万化的细腻纤维和娇媚色泽。这就是罗莎·柯克兰。如果雅典娜向她吹去一口气，她会活过来。然而，她的未婚夫弗朗西斯既不知道，也不关心。

罗莎，凭借和她兄长一样的敏锐，早察觉到了弗朗西斯的漠然。她的自尊不允许她向弗朗西斯求欢。此外，她自信弗朗西斯必定会和她结婚，就像自信她兄长的财富一样。（这可怜的姑娘还不懂什么是偷情。）所以，她默许弗朗西斯对她爱搭不理。

她捏着土耳其绣毯，眼睛低垂着，看似一丝不苟地缝纫图样上玛利亚的白麻头巾，听觉却飞了出去，窜到石阶梯那儿，听着动静。早过了约定的时间，弗朗西斯却迟迟没有出现。她的心痒得像是有蚂蚁爬，小小的嘴茫然地张开又合上。当她熟悉的靴鞋脚步声响起，她敏感脆弱的心儿被吓得一颤，听觉立刻飞回了耳朵里。喜悦冲进她的心房，还没等扩散开，就噗地被赶走了。她挺直腰杆，继续缝着，又从罗茜姑娘变回了柯克兰小姐。

弗朗西斯出现在门口。

“你[2]来晚了。”亚瑟厉声道。他的眉毛压得比往常还要低。

弗朗西斯神气十足地摆一摆手：“主教大人，请你不要匆忙指责我。一来，我有要事缠身。二来，我是很知礼数的。”

他手在腰间一转，捻出一条怪模怪样的埃及式缎带来。这缎带背面绣着暗纹，熠熠发光，蓬松的金流苏里缠着几条鲜红的线。弗朗西斯很亲爱地俯下身，捻起罗莎方当式发饰下面一缕苍白的金发，问她：“您允许我给您戴上吗，小姐？”

罗莎差点儿就要说是了。这关头，亚瑟呼地站起身。他盯着弗朗西斯的眼睛像要喷火。话在罗莎的舌头上转了一转，成了：“请您放在桌上吧。”

弗朗西斯笑盈盈地放下了缎带。

罗莎心里一紧。这是陷入爱河的人才能察觉的：她未婚夫的嘴角挂着一丝轻蔑。

她还不明白她是嫉妒了。

亚瑟说：“请您帮我把古腾堡版的圣经给波诺弗瓦，罗莎。我将你们的婚约夹在了里面。”

罗莎拿起书。她聪慧的眼睛看到了婚约夹的那一页，正是哥多林前书第六章。有一节是这样写的：

_你们岂不知，不义的人不能承受神的国吗？不要自欺，无论是淫乱的，拜偶像的，奸淫的，作娈童的，亲男色的，偷窃的，贪婪的，醉酒的，辱骂的，勒索的，都不能承受神的国。_

她不作声地把圣经摊开着给了弗朗西斯。

弗朗西斯从容地抽出婚约，把圣经塞在金缎带底下。两相比较，书脊黯然无光。

弗朗西斯通读婚约，问：“前庭街的宅院呢？”

“我以为搬到奥尔良换一换空气更适合新婚夫妇，你们自然也不需要我资助在巴黎定居了。塞纳河上弥漫的雾气喧闹、丑恶，到处游荡的学氓、柏柏人和吉普赛人毁了这座城市。罗亚尔河更清澈、宁静。这对人的忠贞和纯洁十分有好处，对你的品行更是锦上添花。”

“……你！”

“望您满意我的安排。”亚瑟讥诮地换了人称。

“那我的御前侍卫弓手队长职务怎么办呢？”

“奥尔良一样有城防队。波诺弗瓦阁下，您是否需要我向奥尔良公爵撰写一封推荐信？”

他的口气好像马基雅维利宣布要写《君主论》。

弗朗西斯气得手直发抖。他抹了一把脸，捏着婚约倒扣在桌上。羊皮纸背后留下两道汗湿的油指印和褶皱。他把手背在后面，来回踱了两步，思考着。他圆润漂亮的下巴时而低下，时而仰起，蓝眼睛忽地盯住罗莎，忽地又转开。他依然十分注意他那优雅的仪容，气派十足，好像他收到的不是一纸副主教修改的婚约，而是给尤利乌斯·恺撒的元老院召回令。最终，卫队长拉了拉衣领，背着手站在阳台前面，往外望着，总算想好了台词。

“我以为你看得出来，在我们表面那些亲爱的争端下，我一直当你是朋友，亚瑟。我的挚友。但你完全不尊重我的意见。哪怕是亨利五世，也不能这么轻易地被卢瓦卢王朝从巴黎赶走。你有想过我会在异乡遇到的种种困顿吗？”

“每年二十利弗尔的资助加上利息足够应付您的困顿。”

“你为什么要这么做？”

“纯粹处于对您名声和人格的考量。”

“您简直在羞辱我！”

“我倒想劝您停止羞辱自己，波诺弗瓦。”亚瑟从牙缝里轻蔑地迸出这个单词，把每个元音咬得七零八落，“考虑到这是舍妹要冠上的姓氏。”

罗莎的绣毯早已平放在膝上。这间小小的石室容纳的三个人形成了一个颇具隐喻的格局。两个剑拔弩张的男人，站立着，望着窗子外面。她沉默地坐着，望着他们的背影。她一生没出过巴黎高耸的城墙。

在南方，柔美绵长的卢瓦尔河串起珍珠般的奥尔良城区。北部的博斯平原形成一支温柔的摇篮，南部的索罗涅森林则春日鸟鸣啁啾，冬天白雪皑皑。每年五月，查理大帝岛上彩旗飘扬，卢瓦尔河畔的自由市场售卖各种弗洛伦萨的丝绸和糖霜糕点。如果巴黎圣母院是上帝降送到人间的一位坚实、幽深的修士，峨特式的奥尔良圣十字主教座堂则是天使由卢瓦尔河中引出的一朵浪花。她形容高贵，左右两座塔楼像倒置的钟乳石一样收拢，从下至上由方变圆。在内里，它穹顶雪白，可爱的伞形筋梁向四面八方展开，犹如女子舒伸修长的白臂，或者大天使展开无数雪白的翅膀。玻璃花窗过滤了一部分阳光，另一部分则染了色彩，倾斜向布道台上。那些窗子，从左往右依次是钴蓝、亮橙和黛紫的，讲述了圣女贞德的故事。贞德来到奥尔良主教座堂望弥撒时十七岁。罗莎十四岁。

以上这些奥尔良的迷人风貌，她统统既不知道，也不期待。

她能做的只是把金缎带扫到地上。

“啊！”弗朗西斯突然叫喊道。罗莎立即把金缎带踢到裙下。

她俊美的未婚夫一眼也没瞧她。罗莎看不见他的神情，只听出来他有点后怕，却也万分兴高采烈。亚瑟快步走上阳台去，也低低地，咬着牙齿说了一声：“啊。”

那种愤恨是罗莎从没在他的声音里听过的。

弗朗西斯同样没有。但他和亚瑟哪怕外表上截然不同，灵魂却是按相似的模式塑造的。他们是两个男人，十分聪明、有尊严，欲望强烈，自卑又自傲。这种人懂得非常多，却更常无奈和迷茫。在中规中矩的庸俗生活中，他们过得优渥，所以这两颗过于贪婪和敏感的心灵常常渴望超越常人的梦想。这就导致弗朗西斯听到亚瑟的那声“啊”时，意识到亚瑟的情感远比忿恨激烈。

弗朗西斯的感性像一只机灵的猎犬嗅到了异常，但他耽于酒色、不通理学的混沌心灵不足以理解亚瑟复杂的心智。他只能说亚瑟憎恨他所看到的，却也不得不承认他所看到的那副景象是美丽的。至于这矛盾的情感如何在副主教的脑海内相撞，引发了一系列复杂的激荡，弗朗西斯还不明白。这人是个投机主义者，只觉得应该抓紧良机，给副主教点颜色看看。

所以弗朗西斯向楼下喊道：“来啊！安提诺乌斯，上来吧！”

亚瑟突出的眉骨在脸上降下两道深浓的黑影。他脸色苍白，耳朵却变得血红了。

诸位读者已经猜到了，他们见到的就是安东尼奥。

这波希米亚人本来在广场上跳舞。依照读者的意愿，你们既可以认为他尾随昨夜的情郎来到了圣母院下，也可以认为anarkh[3]指引他来到了这里。总之，弗朗西斯一声叫喊，他就咧开嘴角往上看。

“弗朗西斯·福波斯·波诺弗瓦！”安东尼奥叫唤卫队长的全名，却带着不可思议的亲热劲，“你旁边那个怪可怕的家伙是谁？”

路人纷纷停下来往这看，有人哧哧笑了起来。

“是哈迪斯！”弗朗西斯叫，好像昨天倒是他把安东尼奥从绞刑架上救下来了一样，“你快来吧——在下面我可不能守护你不被他拐到地府里去！”

这倒是一语成谶了。

“噢！哈迪斯又是什么？你的名字是太阳，他的难不成是黑夜？你们给自己起名真有意思。”安东尼奥不为所动地把手鼓收到背后系紧，笑嘻嘻地抬脸，“上面还有什么有趣的？从他的脸色看起来好像上去才更危险哩。”

“半错半对。哈迪斯是地——”

“住嘴！谁给你的胆子在主教座堂门前施展妖术？”副主教呵斥道，打了弗朗西斯的岔却盯着安东尼奥。那绿眼睛像是野狼见着了一头雄健的公鹿，充满敌意，还有一点恐惧和欲望。

“这位哈迪斯说话可真讨人喜欢。”安东尼奥挑起一边眉毛，那橄榄绿的眼睛依然笑嘻嘻地眯着，突然瞪大了，“噢！我认得你。昨晚在广场上，你就站在这位太阳旁边。”他从腰带里摸索一阵，拎出来一个精美的钱袋，举起手来，故意耀武扬威地朝亚瑟晃了晃，“我猜这个就是你的吧？”

广场上早人头攒动，这下全爆发出一阵震天的哄笑，罗莎也惊得站了起来。弗朗西斯带头鼓掌道：“再来一个，安东尼奥！这比哪门子圣迹剧都好看！”

“……——你这无耻的扒手！这就是你们茨冈人改不了的下流习性！”副主教从没受过这般奇耻大辱，抓着栏杆的手青筋鼓起，骨节咯咯直响，阴郁的脸色反倒被窘怒点亮了，“把它放那！否则你就要把它放到司法宫去，小贼！”

“我干嘛听你的。让我去司法宫？得你抓到了我才行。”安东尼奥做了个鬼脸，朝冥王哈迪斯像对宠物晃肉片一样晃了晃钱袋子。

弗朗西斯已是笑得腰都站不直了。

亚瑟完全被气得面色铁青。他怒火中烧而颤抖的嘴唇抿了起来，正当安东尼奥觉得亚瑟在原地待得久到没趣儿了的时候，他猛地一甩手，搡开卫队长，冲下了楼。漆黑的衣袍高高荡起来，消失在同样黑洞洞的楼道里。

——

注：

[1]Summum bonum：最高的享受、善行或者美德。

[2]弗朗西斯和亚瑟互称“你”而不是“您”，这是很没有礼数的，但他们是法和英所以就随便了。

[3]anarkh：命运。


End file.
